Rules
New to the Server? Imagine is a PVE server with great economy, tons of players, and plenty of content to keep you entertained. If you're new to Imagine, we recommend watching this video to see what we're about and to learn how to play the game! Rules & Regulations The following are the official rules and regulations of the Imagine Community. These rules are subject to broad interpretation by administration and may be edited at any time without official notice. The law ideal of applies to all of the following, meaning that if an event takes place that the administration deems not allowed, but is not yet considered in the following regulations, you will still be punished accordingly by the hands of administration. The mission of Imagine's rules is to provide its community with a fair and just organized system of regulations, thereby creating a safe and respectful game-play environment. I. Behavior and Respect * There is to be no direct flaming at an individual. * Oral judgments and/or bias based on race, gender, or creed are not tolerated. * The community deserves to show one another the utmost respect at all times by being accepting of all ideals and lifestyles. * You are not to impersonate staff members. * If an indicated staff member gives you a command within reasonable boundaries you are to follow their request without question. * Personal information of an individual is not to be released without that person's permission. * You are not to threaten another player with DDOS or hacking. * No advertising of other games or companies not affiliated with Imagine. * If you encourage others to break rules you will be punished just as they are. * Excessive use of inappropriate language will not be tolerated. * Spamming is illegal if the timer is under 6 seconds. * Certain types of trolling may result in a punishment if the trolling personally offends a player, ruins a players time on the server or is not considered trolling to others. * "Ree" in chat will not be tolerated. Using this word and any form will result in an automatic mute on the account. * Excessive use of characters in yell, public, or clan chat will not be tolerated and may result in punishment. * Using any language aside from English in yell or in clan chat is not allowed. II. Real World Trading (RWT) # There is to be no buying or selling of Imagine accounts, services, or gold - for gold or real world money. # Trade of 3rd party items are not allowed to be organized via Imagine communication. # Trade of any sort of item from Imagine for another servers items is not allowed. III. Macro use and/or botting # No form of third party software should be used in order to achieve an unfair advantage. # The account's owner must be in active control of the account at all logged on instances. # The only acceptable third party software is a auto-typer which must be set to 10+ second pauses each line. # You are not allowed to make multiple accounts purely for the Skill Points. IV. Hacking # Any form of unauthorized admission into an account is referred to as hacking and is a serious offense. # All instances of use of phishing sites and/or key logging programs are not allowed. V. Bug abuse # If a glitch is found it must be reported immediately in full detail to a staff member. # Using bugs/glitches more than once thereby achieving an unfair advantage is not allowed. # Attempting to or successfully duplicating items via glitches is strongly prohibited. # Safespotting (attacking an npc when they can't attack you) is not allowed. VI. Multiple log in # Multi-logging is only allowed if you are on a regular account and an ironman account. Logging into two regular accounts at once is not allowed. # You are not permitted to do any type of account sharing. If you are quiting and think about giving away the account, it is within' the grounds of the staff team to ban the account from access of other players VII. Donating # No refunds will be given for loss of donated items due to regulatory game play circumstances. # Refunds may be given if sufficient evidence of the game malfunctioning is indicated on a report ticket. VIII. Miscellaneous game rules # If a serious offense is committed on one account, you will be punished on any additional alternate accounts. # You can only give/lend a total amount of 200T in one day unless accepted by the CM - House (Prevents issues with stolen/sold accounts). Failure to follow this rule will result in a force trade back and possible other consequences. # Any giveaways must be brought up to a staff member first for approval. # Any giveaways can only have a maximum total amount of 200t per day unless approved the CM - House. # Middlemanning gambles are not permitted. # Staff will deny any requests for any lost items out of the gambling interface. # No scamming is allowed. IX. Forum regulations # All of the above rules which apply to communication apply to the forum. # No grave digging - replying to a thread which is no longer active. # Be sure to search before you post to avoid multiple of the same question/guide/conversation. # You are allowed to bump your own post once every 24 hours, a maximum of three times. # If you are punished in-game and feel compelled to flame on forums, this will not only land you from being banned via forums, but as well earn a longer punishment in-game as well. Staff Regulations # All staff must follow the above rules just as a regular player. # Abuse of powers in order to provide an unfair advantage for yourself or another player is prohibited and will result in a impeachment of the position. # You must concur with all of the rules and be familiar with them. # Players deserve the utmost respect especially from their superiors. # Lower administration is to report to all of the higher ranking of their kind. # Failure to report a malicious activity may cause impeachment from your position. # No staff under any circumstances are allowed to transfer items for two accounts (this includes middle manning any gambles). We have been getting a lot of unnecessary drama in the yell, yell is for the whole community to see and should never contain any annoying comments/remarks. To deal with this, we have implemented a ‘Yell Ban’. If you annoy, provoke or say anything that is against the rules, you will be warned. If you repeat your mistakes, you will be muted from the yell for 24 hours. If you engage in repeating your mistake even further after the punishment has been lifted, it will result in a 7 day yell ban. If it happens for the third time you will lose your privilege to yell forever no matter what rank you are. This punishment will go along with the normal punishments if the staff member feels it's necessary. An appeal for a yell will be denied unless it was completely unnecessary. Think twice before you speak and speak with due diligence.